Magic
Magic Main Information Appearance Magic due to his genetics is a completely, pure white rabbit that is effected by albinoism which is absence of pigment in his skin, fur and eyes. He has gorgeous redish pink eyes and large ears that usually stand erect with the occasional bend near the top of his ears. He has no-scarring on his body at all and his pelt is incredibly silky to the touch due frequent grooming along with a small cotton-ball like tail. Personality He is a master planner, constantly a step ahead of most animals and even humans and even ahead of what he wants now, preparing for anything he may want in the future. He is very grumpy and strict on his rules in his class and even outside of it, which can make you guess that he isn't very well liked in his class- which you'd be right. He always makes sure that his students have their assignments done on time as if they prove to repeatedly refuse to do their work in class- he'll drop them from his class. No questions asked. He also doesn't enjoy being picked up in anyway at all as it brings him back to the embarrassing times of when he use to be pulled from a magicians hat. He will sock you right in the jaw with his hind legs- do not pick him up because you are literally asking to be kicked. He prefers to keep himself professional and tries to keep his irritation at the mention of magic or anything related to such a thing at bay but does have an outburst of anger every now and again. Most think that he is an uptight, strickler for rules- which you'd be right but he does however have a softer side to him that is rarely ever seen but when it is. It's nice and is a very rewarding experience to see him relaxed and calm instead of his normal self. History He was introduced to magic after being adopted by a few children as a kit and was nicknamed Magic in honour of their magician father as there original rabbit had passed away due to old age. When he reached a year old, their father decided to use him for work which he absolutely loved as he always had an interest for magic and when he found out he was ecstatic. Show after magic show and such it was amazing and he loved every second of it until something happened that was horrific enough to scare him away from his loving owners and run away before landing up in the pound for a little while only to be readopted and even later on becoming an English teacher. Into The Years Relationships Trivia * Magic is the current English Teacher in the Pet Academy * Quotes * "Thank you for the compliments, Rex but flattery will get you no-where in life and neither will your unfinished assignments." * "I am assigning our question sheet as homework along with any other work that isn't finished- Rex will have saturday night detention and I expect you to be there." * "Unhand me! I've told you a thousand times for you all to stop picking me up by the scruff! Rex! Rex! Do you hear me?!" * "Magic doesn't exist and it never will. It's a trick played on the mind and only morons believe in such a thing because it doesn't- Would you quit that infernal giggling!" * "Rex if I hear one more comment out of you, I will not hesitate to send you directly to the principle and call home to your parents!...Good, now. Open your novels to page 160 and will continue on where we left off." Category:Homes Category:Characters Category:Plot Category:Sol's Characters Category:Rabbit Category:Belgian Hare Category:Pet Academy Category:Chicago